


Vices

by Pantone_palette



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Talking about your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantone_palette/pseuds/Pantone_palette
Summary: Tyrell Wellick had visited Elliot at his apartment in Chinatown. The two step out onto the fire escape to have a smoke break. Under the cover of the rain and quiet night, they are witnesses to their own truths. Their hearts no longer an enemy, but a friend.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & The Mastermind, Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, the mastermind x tyrell wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Vices

“I thought smoking was above you,” Elliot quipped as Tyrell reached for the pack. Already, the hacker had slipped the cigarette between his lips and lit it- dragging with a needing ferocity. How many cigarettes had he had before..? Too many to count, or give a shit about. This wouldn’t be the thing to kill him- so why should he care? If he was going to be done in, it would be at the mercy of his own choices. Of his own karma.  


Cigarettes would kill him if he lived long along to even get there.  


Elliot looked dead and hollow, coping with the uncountable rounds of the insurmountable stress and grief of his own actions. He hated it, and he had to live long enough to at least set things right.  


“I’m still human” Tyrell bit, taking a deep breath as he drew the smoke into his lungs- relief rushing his brain as he slowly pushed the smoke through his nose. He looked like a dragon in the moonlight, ready to bite. Stress and grief had worn him thin.

“That’s a new one” The black hair scoffed, cracking a tight smirk as he rested his shoulder against the rough brick wall. A cough bit through his mouth, shoulders reaching forward as he used his fist to cover it.  


The two had stepped out for a cigarette on Elliot’s fire escape, taking cover from the oncoming rain. Usually, Tyrell wasn’t one for smoking, but he yearned to spend time with Elliot, regardless of what it was. Or how toxic they could be.  


This was a chance to see him unguarded, and dare he say- open, amidst their nicotine-filled break.  


“I’m allowed to have feelings you know”. He stood there fairly rigid with the cigarette between his fingers, rolling and dusting off the ash. He was patient, waiting for Elliot to finish coughing and holding himself back in the process. The cough would pass, and so would his feelings for him.  


“I thought psychopaths didn’t have those” Elliot drawled before sending a hard spat of spit into the sea of rain. That would clear his throat and hopefully his feeling of misery; to little avail. The thin man sunk his back against the wall, sliding down and crouching against the brick. His knees drew close to his chest, he felt comfortable. He was used to living half awake and found solace in the clouds.  


He ripped through his smoke like it was air.  


Ah, his loose joints felt open and close to putty. He welcomed the relief with open arms. It had been a while since he got such a rush from nicotine. He wished this feeling would settle inside of him. His head leaned back, letting the smoke leave his mouth as slowly as it pleased. It was its own kind of immeasurable pleasure- one that he reveled in.  


Tyrell had fallen silent, his head dipped, eyes cast off into the tears of rain. It felt like a blanket surrounding them, fortifying the kind of privacy Tyrell needed. Desired from himself and for Elliot. He spoke softly into the night, “I have them for you...” he softly from his mouth, his jaw ached with the words and weight of them being spoken. “Feelings,” His feet felt heavy, having found themselves encased in cement. He had finally said it- to Elliot he knew- Mastermind.  


Mastermind blinked, mouth shutting as his eyebrows shrugged together in confusion. It took him a moment to process Tyrell’s words. The way the Swede was so off-guard, it threw him for a loop. Usually, he could read him so well. And yet-  


“As a friend…?”  


“-No.” Curt n’ cold the Swede spat.  


“As a friend?!” Mastermind’s voice racked up, attacking. He was taken aback by Tyrell’s words and his implied feelings. He couldn’t fucking have Tyrell in love with him, he was the last fucking creeper he wanted to touch. Getting close to him meant having to accept his trauma, and his desire to touch him. It was easier for him to avoid his feelings, his attraction to the cleanly dressed man. He accepted his presence, and his usefulness, but denied the lingering feelings he had for him. It was easier to frame people as tools, as a means to the end. If he got attached, it would mean he could be hurt. But Tyrell was the other side of the coin- he was just as powerful.  


He thought if he snapped and shut down Tyrell hard enough- he would relent. Elliot would rather deny his feelings than admit them, at least so out in the open. It was easier this way, one that felt familiar to him.  


Tyrell had just had to be a fuck and talk about it-  


“You know what I mean!” The Swede blew up, looking momentarily un-hinged. His face blew red, hair puffed and unfurled that so masterly constructed. He yelled and hurled a fist towards the screened door and connected it with the glass behind it. It crunched- but luckily didn’t shatter. His fist wasn’t dire, but instead throbbing and weak. Tyrell felt shaken.  


“-Alright!” Mastermind bit, glaring up at Tyrell. He was such a loose cannon, it was almost annoying for him at times. “Alright,” Mastermind repeated in a calmer but pissed kinda tone. He gnawed on this inside of his cheek, eyes darting off into the rain. A police siren rolled in the distance, reaching out to their bodies in their far-flung universe.  


The rain fell, and Tyrell hiccuped a small sob.  


“-Alright,” Mastermind said, lifting his hoodie and slipping it over his head, his eyes moving to look off past the metal edge. The wet cold bit him underneath his clothes and he shivered. For a moment, he lost himself in the downpour of the rain. Leaning against the rod railing, he could almost feel his essence slip with the water droplets falling from the sky and splattering onto the hard concrete. It brought him a sense of relief. To be grounded.  


He flickered his cigarette from his fingers, his eyes following it as it fell. It jumped against the city streets, dancing.  


“Alright,” He repeated, gulping. “Okay”. Slowly, he was approaching some sense of acceptance.  


Tyrell came back with the man’s words, sighing deeply, hand rubbing the side of his head. His wet shoes didn’t bother him, even though they squished underneath him when he shifted his weight to his outside leg.  


“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, I didn’t mean too-”  


“-Don’t.” Elliot looked tired, beaten, and- soft. A small warmth radiated from the crouched man, his eyes flicked up to Tyrell. He understood his anger, something that he was sympathetic to. He knew it all too well.  


It wasn’t just that he was willing to accept Tyrell’s feelings. but to acknowledge them- from both of them. The trick for Elliot was to sit with them, which was something that didn’t come easy for him. Yet, he was willing to try. “It’s okay.”  


There was a silence between them, a moment of quiet understanding as they connected eyes.  


Tyrell stepped towards him and down against the wall, sitting next to Mastermind. His knees bent and somehow he felt empty and elated at the same time. He was raw.  


“Did Mr. Robot tell you about the night at the arcade? On 5/9? I, I thought it was you-” Mastermind, my Elliot, “We had just initiated the hack and he went all schizo on me-”  


“-I know.” His voice was hoarse, heavy, “I’ve known for a while”.  


The two stared out into the rain. Quiet tears slipped from the Swede’s closed eyes, his lip bit as he softly choked into sobs. His heart was ripping- and his world softly spun-  


He had known all along about his love for him and did nothing. He believed this to be the answer.  


It took Elliot some time for his heart to melt, to lean into his disconnected and reserved emotions. They had always been there, regardless of how many times he had tried to turn off the lights.

Sometimes, it’s better to keep them on. To cross the expanse and open the door for those he cared about- “I feel the same way”. 

This stirred Tyrell from his tears, who had his hands cupped in his face and sniffling along the way. “You mean..?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, craning his head forward to connect eyes through Tyrell’s peaked blues, finding their focus with his. “Yes,” it felt firm in Elliot’s throat.

Tyrell leached forward and hugged Mastermind, pushing the two against the sturdy metal railing. Relief flooded his body and a smile split his lips as he pulled him hard against him. A firm embrace that he desired for ages. Tight, solid, and warm. They stayed there for some time under the wet rain, the dark city enveloping their bodies. They were so small and insignificant in the flash of time, yet this felt visceral. Tears released. They couldn’t be sober. This had to be a daydream.

Time could leach forward and they would remain statues. If only they could cement this moment in time. And their memory was a start.

At some point, the two had to peel each other from one other. 

“Tyrell I-” He breathed, face flushed with new life. “-need a moment” he breathed.

The Swede nodded, resting his head and shifting his weight against the iron. When Elliot was ready, he shifted his weight towards Tyrell, resting his head against the man's shoulder. He breathed in the faint smell of cologne, musk settling between his lungs and into his bones. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, pushing his hood down. Tyrell pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. 

Maybe leaning into his feelings wouldn’t kill him, maybe it was something he could trust.


End file.
